Appelvacht/ Zonneschijn / Het verhaal 3
Hoofdstuk 7 IJswind was bezig om het krijgershol te vergroten, samen met haar zus. Echopoot leek triest. 'Wat is er?' vroeg ze. Echopoot keek naar de grond. 'Je bent nogal.... tja... eerzuchtig. Je staat erop dat je leider wordt. Maar vergeet nooit, dat macht je niet gelukkiger maakt. Het maakt je nog slechter.' IJsster had bevolen dat moederkatten, oudsten, oudsten, kittens en leerlingen vanaf nu ook krijgerstaken doen. Klimophart, de Commandant van de WindClan, had ook bevolen dat de kittens moesten trainen. Oudsten gingen jagen en moederkatten ook. Echopoot liep weg, naar het oudstenhol. IJswind sloop achter haar aan. Haar zus sprak met Zaadpoot. 'IJsster ontmoette ons op de grens. Ze verwondde Vlugvoet, en zei dat ze zoiets bij iedereen zou doen als we weigerden om zich bij haar Clan te voegen.' Zaadpoot zei niets meer, en slenterde weg. Roodpoot en zijn mentor, Kristalvacht, kwamen het IJsClankamp binnen. 'Vossen!'' '' schreeuwde de rode leerling. 'Ze vallen ons aan!' Briesster keek naar hen. 'Stuur de oudsten maar op hen af.; miauwde IJsster. Vlugvoet, Muisvleugel, Sneeuwstorm en Dauwstreep liepen het oudstenhol uit. Ze zagen er hongerig en verzwakt uit. 'IJswind, Citroenvoet en Klimophart, jullie gaan met hen mee.' beval Briesster. IJswind knikte en liep achter de gewonde Vlugvoet aan. Appelvacht keek bezorgd toe terwijl ze naar buiten gingen. Sneeuwvacht en zijn jachtpatrouille zaten vol schrammen toen zij en de oudsten heen tegemoet liepen. 'Moeten jullie tegen de vossen vechten?' vroeg Sneeuwvacht verbaasd. Vlugvoet knikte. 'Als IJsster ons dood wil, gaan we maar dood.' murmelde Muisvleugel. Dauwstreep, de oudste poes van alle Clans, kon nauwelijks nog lopen. Hoe zou ze ooit in staat zijn om tegen vossen te vechten! En waarom had IJsster alleen de oudsten van WindClan gestuurd? In de verte klonk het geblaf van de vossen. Ze renden recht op hen af! IJswind sprong samen met Citroenvoet en Klimophart op de grootste vos af. Ze krabden het beest todat zijn hele vacht onder het bloed was. De vos was zo te zien nogal geschrokken, en leed nogal wat pijn. Nadat de vossen waren verjaagd, waren Dauwstreep en Muisvleugel dood. 'Nee, Dauwstreep!' jammerde Klimophart. 'Waarom moeten jullie nou dood zijn?' ging ze verder. 'Muisvleugel en Dauwstreep zijn haar ouders,' fluisterde Vlugvoet. 'Om ze allebei in een keer te verliezen ljikt me heel vervelend.' IJswind wist dat Vlugvoets vader Briesster was. Zijn moeder was Gifvacht, een dode SchaduwClankat. Hoofdstuk 8 Echopoot waagde zich het kamp uit, met misschien vossen in de buurt. Wie weet had de patrouille van oudsten de vossen al gedood. Of waren zij ''misschien gedood. In de verte hoorde ze gejammer. 'Waarom moeten jullie nou dood zijn?' riep iemand. Echopoot sloop ernaartoe. De patrouille lag er, en de vossen waren dood. Maar Dauwstreep en Muisvleugel ook. Vlugvoet fluisterde iets tegen IJswind, en keek hem gruwelend aan. 'Ik help met de lijken.' miauwde ze, zonder na te denken. IJswind keek geschrokken haar richting in, en knikte, met grote ogen. Echopoot en IJswind droegen Dauwstreep, en Vlugvoet plukte wat kruiden die toevallig in de buurt waren. 'Ik heb besloten om weer medicijnkat te worden.' miauwde hij. 'Mijn oog maakt nieet uit. Maar het liefste zou ik IJsster wat aandoen!' Appelvacht had Echopoot en IJswind een keer over haar tijd in WindClan verteld toen Echopoot en IJswind nog kittens waren. 'Citroenvoet, Klimophart, jullie helpen de oudsten.' beval Echopoot. De twee commandanten knikten. 'Zijn Dauwstreep en Muisvleugel dood?' siste IJsster. 'Die zwakkelingen. IJswind, neem Jasmijnpoot maar mee met een strijdpatrouille naar SchaduwClan. Kies de sterksten uit. ' Echopoot keek toe hoe IJswind met haar strijdpatrouille vertrok. 'Het is een moeilijke tijd voor ons.' hoorde Echopoot achter haar. Het was Tintstaart. 'Ja. Ik hoop dat IJsster nog toestaat om naar Maanpoel te gaan.' miauwde ze. 'Appelvacht, neem een patrouille mee naar de DonderClangrens. Iedere kat die je daar tegenkomt moet je doden.' Appelvacht knikte. 'Ja, IJsster.' Briesster sprong van de Hogesteen af, na een hele middag daarop hebben gestaan. 'Ik ga nog een jachtpatrouille meenemen.' miauwde hij. 'Sneeuwvacht, Slangpoot, Zaadpoot, Kristalvacht, volg mij.' Tintstaart wenkte Echopoot. 'We moeten de kruiden sorteren. Volgensmij heeft Vlugvoet ze in de war gehaa;d omdat hij niet goed kon zien.' miauwde ze. 'Maar daar kan hij niets aan doen.' Tintstaart pakte de Jeneverbessen op en legde ze in de gleuven in de grot. 'We komen veel goudsbloem te kort,' begon Echopoot, 'ik zal wel wat nieuwe zoeken.' Ze liep het kamp uit, en dacht aan IJswinds ontmoeting met Roetspoor. Ze kon zien dat IJswind iets voor de SchaduwClankrijger voelde, maar Roetspoor gebruikte haar alleen maar. Echopoot voeld eineens een schok en hoorde een gil. 'Voel ik wat zij voel?' fluisterde ze. Hoofdstuk 9 IJswind krabde de SchaduwClankrijger in zijn hals. 'Geef je over!' brulde ze. Maar toen hoorde ze nog meer geschreeuw. 'We zijn aan het verliezen!' riep Jasmijnpoot. IJswind smakte neer op de grond. Het geblaas en gesnauw van de katten om haar heen kon ze niet meer horen. ''Als angst over het territorium waait, zullen twee jonge katten de zonneschijn volgen en de Clans naar een nieuw gebied leiden.' ''Hartster, de leider van SchaduwClan sprong bovenop Jasmijnpoot. 'Jasmijnpoot!' gilde IJswind. Ze stond op, en wankelde. Maar ondanks dat kon ze haar leerling redden. 'Appelvacht heeft me over jou verteld.' zei ze vastberaden tegen Hartster. 'Inderdaad. Ik was haar leider.' antwoordde hij. IJswind stond meteen stil. 'Dus ik ben Half-Clan?' siste ze. 'Dat is niet waar!' schreeuwde ze, en beet in zijn staart. Daarna zette ze haar tanden in zij buik en krabde er ook aan. Bloed spatte over haar heen, en Hartster was dood. 'Gaat het?' vroeg ze aan haar leerling. 'J...ja.' miauwde ze. 'Terugtrekken!' riep Groenoog , de commandant. 'Laat het lijk van die verrader Hartster maar hier.' IJswind keek trots naar haar patrouille. 'Goed gedaan, we hebben gewonnen!' prees ze hen. 'Gaan jullie maar, ik ga nog jagen.' miauwde ze tegen de patrouille. Toen ze weg waren, verscheen Roetspoor. 'Ik wist dat je zou komen.' miauwde hij. 'Waarom praat je niet in onze taal?' vroeg IJswind verbaasd. 'Omdat ons plan gelukt is. Ik heb Citroenvoet zonet gedood bij de grens. Sleep jij haar lichaam maar mee en vertel dat je haar dood gewroken hebt.' Ze knikte. Ze liep langs de grens van IJsClan en SchaduwClan, en trof Citroenvoets lijk aan. Ze sleepte haar mee, naar het kamp. 'IJsster!' riep ze. 'Jasmijn''poot, help me.' commandeerde ze. 'Ik ben nu Jasmijnblad.' miauwde ze en hielp haar met Citroenvoets lijk. 'Er moet dus een nieuwe IJsClancommandant komen. En IJsster moet die benoemen.' maiuwde Klimophart. 'Maar zij is ziek!' riep Luchtvacht. 'Ze staat op het punt te sterven! Dus ze moet wel!' IJsster kwam haar hol uit, en sprong vermoeid de Hogesteen op. 'G...Goed.....Ik....spreek deze....woorden uit vo.....or... het lichaam van Ci....Citroenvoet...zodat haar geest....het kan horen en....goe...goedkeuren...IJswind.....is commandant........en nu leider....' IJsster viel neer, van de Hogesteen af. Appelvacht en Sneeuwvacht bekeken haar lijk. 'Haar keuze is goedgekeurd.' miauwde Briesster. 'Ik ben trots op je, mijn dochter.' miauwde Sneeuwvacht trots. 'Wie gaat je vergezellen? Tintstaart, Vlugvoet of Plonssprong?' IJswind keek rond. 'Plonssprong. Hij is de echte medicijnkat van RivierClan.' Toen IJswind bij Maanpoel aankwam, zag ze de poel glinsteren en schitteren. 'Drink uit de poel.' miauwde Plonssprong. IJswind haalde diep adem, en dronk. Ze kwam in een groot grasveld, em het gras stond in bloei. Alle SterrenClankatten stonden voor haar verzameld. Maar negen katten stonden iets meer naar voren. Die katten waren Cederbloem, Zaadkit, Valkkit, Mistpoel (Ivy uit Appelpoots Verleden) Citroenvoet, Gifvacht en Hartster, Lavendellicht en IJsster. Cederbloem gaf een leven voor Moed, Zaadkit voor Avontuur, Valkkit voor Liefde, Mistpoel voor vrede, Citroenvoet schonk een leven voor aardigheid, en Gifvacht voor macht. Tot slot gaf Hartster een leven voor je Clangenoten goed te behandelen. Lavendellicht gaf nog een leven voor gezondheid, en IJsster voor een nobele aard. Hoofdstuk 10 IJswind, nu IJsster kwam terug in het kamp van de IJsClan. 'Katten van de IJsClan, mijn eerste besluit als leider is dat RivierClan en WindClan weer onafhankelijk worden. We vertrekken dus, en het liefst nu. We doen het hetzelfde zoals we hier gekomen zijn.' Echopoot was blij te zien dat haar zus van de vorige IJssters fouten had geleerd. 'IJsster!' riep Sneeuwvacht ineens. 'Appelvacht verwacht kittens.' IJsster keek haar vader verrast aan. 'Oh echt? Wat geweldig!; miauwde ze. 'Echopoot, Jij loopt met de moederkatten, Appelvacht en Wilgblad mee. Houtpels' jongen zullen binnenkort ook komen.' Trots keek Echopoots oom naar zijn partner Wilgblad (Willow uit Appelpoots Verleden). 'Mama, zou ik niet medicijnkat moeten worden? Ik bedoel, Ik en IJsster zijn even oud, en zij is al leider!' Appelvacht keek haar dochter aan. 'IJsster is veels te vroeg krijger geworden. Jullie zijn namelijk nog maar rond de 10 manen oud.' Een paar manen later... Echostem keek rond, op zoek naar kruiden. 'Plonssprong, waar was die goede plek voor Paardenbloem ook alweer?' vroeg ze aan de andere medicijnkat. Echostem was een paar dagen geleden ofiicieel medicijnkat geworden samen met Stormwolk, van de SchaduwClan. Op de laatste Grote Vergadering was aangekondigd dat Hartster gedood was en kort daarna stierf Groenoog op haar tocht naar Maanpoel. Ze had Roetspoor uitgekozen als commandant, die nu dus leider was. Hij had gevraagd of RivierClan zich bij SchaduwClan wou aanluiten, en toen IJsster nee zei, gebeurde er iets vreemds. IJsster leek ook wat molliger dan normaal, en Roetster had gesnauwd tegen haar zus dat IJsster zijn kittens verwachtte. Dat was ook zo. Appelvachts kit, Roskit, was ook geboren. 'Ik wist al dat IJsster kittens verwachtte.' miauwde Plonssprong teleurgesteld. 'Ze heeft haar Clan verraden.' Echostem knikte. 'Gelukkig is Vogelvleugel een goede commandant,' vervolgde hij. 'Oh ja, die plek voor Paardenbloem is aan het meer. Ik ga nu terug om Roskit behandelen, want hij heeft kou gevat.' Bij de SchaduwClangrens ontmoette Echostem Stormwolk. 'Oh... hey, Echostem.' miauwde hij verlegen. Ik, moet iets zeggen. Je weet niet hoeveel ik van je hou. Maar dat is verboden, want we zijn medicijnkatten, en van een andere Clan.' Echostem voelde precies hetzelfde. Ze drukte zich tegen hem aan. Hij voelde warm aan, maar Echostem wist dat dit problemen zou opleveren. Hoofdstuk 11 IJsster, nu tijdelijk een moederkat, lag in de kraamkamer naast haar broertje, Roskit. Ze ging de kraamkamer uit, om even in het kamp te kijken. 'IJsster.' miauwde Slangstaart, Jasmijnblads broer. Ze knikte. 'Kom maar mee naar mijn hol.' Slangstaart slikte even, en begon te spreken. 'Ik kan pleegvader zijn van je kittens.' Dat was het beste idee dat ze in tijden had gehoord. Ze kon de Clan ervan overtuigen dat Roetster de kittens' vader niet was. Appelvacht kan ze verzorgen. 'Ze moeten vandaag, of morgen komen. Appelvacht zal ze verzorgen.' Toen kreunde ze. 'Volgensmij.... komen ze zo... Haal Echostem en Plonssprong...' Hij knikte, en rende het leidershol uit. Even later kwam haar zus met haar mentor binnen. 'IJsster!' riep Echostem. 'Gaat het? We... We helpen je!' IJsster kreunde. Toen kwam het eerste jong, en witte kater met gele vlekken. 'Dat was het.' miauwde Echostem ineens. 'Oh. Jammer.' zuchtte IJsster. 'Maar ik noem hem Lichtkit. Breng hem nu maar naar Appelvacht.' IJsster schudde haar hoofd. 'Slangstaart, zeg tegen Appelvacht dat zij voor hem moet zorgen, en dat jij de vader bent, en dat hij Lichtkit heet.' IJsster sloop naar buiten, het territorium in. Ze had bijna de grens met WindClan overgestoken, omdat ze gewend was dat ze bij IJsClan hoorde. Toen rook ze de geur van brand. Zo snel als ze kon ging ze op de hoogste plek van het Rivierteritorium staan, en zag dat de territoriums van de andere Clans, DonderClan en SchaduwClan, in brand stonden. WindClans territorium stond ook al deels in brand. De andere Clans waren nergens te bekennen. 'Ik moet de Clan waarschuwen!' siste ze tegen zichzelf. Dus rende ze terug. 'Katten van de RivierClan, we moeten het territorium verlaten! Zo snel als jullie kunnen!' schreeuwdeze op de Hogesteen. Appelvacht kwam geschrokken uit de kraamkamer. 'Maar waarom dan?' vroeg ze verbaasd. 'Het Territorium staat in brand! Ik, Plonssprong, Echostem en Luchtvacht nemen de leiding!' Ze leidde de katten het territorium uit, waar ze ook de andere Clans aantrof. 'Briesster, Roetster, Gaaister! We moetem weg!' riep ze. Roetster schudde eigenwijs zijn hoofd. 'We moeten als de brand weg is het territorium weer opbouwen.' beval hij. Gaaister knikte. 'Goed idee, jonge Roetster.' kraakte hij. IJsster en Briesster schudden hun hoofden. 'We gaan naar een nieuw territorium!'